Vehicle computers typically operate based at least in part on data received from vehicle sensors. A vehicle sensor may measure a physical parameter such as vehicle speed, ambient temperature, distance from objects, etc. Such vehicle sensors generate large quantities of data. These large quantities of sensor data need to be stored, processed, and/or transmitted via communication networks. Current systems and methods for addressing memory storage that affect data transmission bandwidth are lacking in efficiency and effectiveness.